vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Demyx
|-|KH2= |-|KH3= Summary Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne (夜想のしらべ Yasō no Shirabe?, lit. Nocturnal Melody), is Rank IX within the original Organization XIII. He controls water, and uses his weapon, the sitar, as a musical instrument to make water fight for him in battle. He commands the Dancer Nobodies. Demyx plays a minor role in Kingdom Hearts II, where he is tasked with tracking down Sora to liberate Roxas's "true disposition". Although he dislikes fighting, he is directed to use "aggression" against Sora and his companions to bring out Roxas. Demyx is a playable character in Mission Mode in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Demyx, "Number lX: The Melodious Nocturne" Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Nobody, Number IX of the Original Organization III, Reserve of the True Organization XIII Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nobody Physiology, Summoning (Can summon his main weapon. Can summon hordes Nobodies of and Heartless. His Nobodies hold standard Nobody Physiology. His Heartless hold standard Heartless Physiology), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Immortality Negation (Types 5, Can destroy the skeletal forms of the piratesdespite being neither alive nor dead), Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Flight |-|Resistances=Ice Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, Darkness Manipulation, Corruption (His Black Coat protects him from the corrupting influence of the darkness of the lanes between and the Realm of Darkness), Time Stop (Can move inside of the Realm of Darkness), Information Manipulation (Should scale to his fellow Nobodies who were unaffected by Namine's powers), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it), Water Manipulation, Life Absorption (Unaffected by his own power), Possible Resistances to Magic, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Attack Nullification, Power Nullification, Life Absorption, Perception Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Time Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, BFR, Sealing, Power Mimicry, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement via Master's Circle Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Though one of the weaker members of the original Organization alongside Vexen and Zexion, he was capable enough to take on a Mid-Game Sora, who later on goes to fight against the rest of Organization XIII) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Mid-Game Sora) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level (Was able to take numerous hits from Sora) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with water attacks. Low Multiversal with the Corridors of Darkness. Standard Equipment: Arpeggio, his "Sitar" weapon Intelligence: Demyx is easily the most laid-back, slothful, cowardly, and self-centered member of the Organization. Blowing off missions whenever possible, he has very little actual combat experience compared to members such as Lexaeus, Axel, or Roxas. Nevertheless, he remains formidable in combat, specializing in stalling tactics that prevent the opponent from ever reaching him during their fights, constantly knocking back foes with torrents of water and absorbing incoming attacks with Water Forms. In addition, he is shown to have some skill in melee combat, stunning foes by bludgeoning them with his Sitar, but this more of a last resort than anything. In addition, Axel's comments indicate that Demyx is reconnaissance specialist, implying that he's skilled at tracking, studying, and following opponents without being seen, but the validity of this is somewhat questionable due to Saix's complaints about his terrible mission reports. Weaknesses: Cowardly and generally unwilling to fight directly, relying more on the use of his water clones to fight for him instead, His water constructs are vulnerable to intense heat and fire attacks, Savvy opponents can wipe out entire scores of Water Forms by snatching the music-note shaped Forms to bludgeon the others with, Must be hard-pressed to use his Limit Break Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bubble Blaster:' Demyx fires a stream of bubbles from his sitar as projectiles that deliver heavy knockback. **'Bubble Drop:' A variation of the above, having bubbles descend on targets to knocks targets backward. *'Form Creation:' Demyx summons water clones of himself (referred to as Water Forms) that float and dance around. While fragile, they can slow down enemies and absorb projectile attacks. *'Geyser Trail:' Demyx fires off a line of water eruptions that chase the opponent, knocking them into the air should it connect. *'Show Stealer:' Demyx angrily whips the butt of his Sitar into the face of anyone who attempts to interrupt his playing, sending them flying. *'Water Dash:' Dashes forward leaving pillars of water behind and ending with a circle of pillars around him. *'Water Wall:' Demyx saunters around while strumming his Sitar, causing pillars of water to shoot up and knock aside any foolish enough to approach him. *'Wave Dance:' After yelling, "Come on, keep to the beat!", Demyx twirls around while approaching his foe, striking them with his Sitar a couple times. He then sends out pillars to knock them into the air before ending with a collective barrage of water pillars. *'Wave Gigs:' Demyx's Limit Break. Demyx's furiously plays his Sitar, unleashing columns of water to erupt from the ground that deal water damage to enemies at random intervals. ** Final Gig: Demyx's Final Limit. His attacks are powered up in this state, releasing large balls of water that explode and knock enemies away. Gallery Arpeggio.png|Arpeggio|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Arpeggio Bubble Blaster.gif|Bubble Blaster Bubble Drop.gif|Bubble Drop Form Creation.gif|Form Creation Geyser Trail.gif|Geyser Trail Water Dash.gif|Water Dash Water Wall.gif|Water Wall Show Stealer.gif|Show Stealer Wave Gigs.gif|Wave Gigs Wave Dance.gif|Wave Dance Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Summoners Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Game Characters Category:Organization XIII Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Concept Users Category:Data Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Possession Users